Bodyguard
by Mikagami Shiho
Summary: “Kita berbeda Sakura…Mencintai seperti yang manusia lakukan akan membuat kita terkutuk…” Bagaimanapun seorang malaikat tidak bisa mencintai, tapi kenapa? Pairing SasuSaku. Prologue Sakura,s POV . RnR? v


Minna-saaann!! Ini adalah fict multi-chap pertama saya. Read dan ripiiiiiuuuwwwwwww!! Hhehe... ^0^v

**Warning :** Hmm... Sepertinya OOC, dll .

_**Wherever you are…**_

_**I'll always be your guardian angel and stay there for our love…**_

**BODYGUARD**

by Mikagami Shiho

All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama

**Prologue**

**(The Angels)**

_Aku istimewa._

Aku sudah berkali-kali diingatkan tentang itu―dan aku mempercayainya. Tentu saja. Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah melihat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan lain yang terlahir begitu sempurna seperti diriku―dan kaumku.

"_Kita diciptakan berbeda—sangat spesial. Tidakkah kau lihat, betapa istimewa kita? Tidak ada satupun makhluk di bumi―bahkan manusia yang dikatakan sebagai makhluk paling sempurna sekalipun―mampu menandingi kesempurnaan yang kita miliki. Di antara semua makhluk yang ada, hanya kaum kita saja yang dipilih khusus oleh Tuhan." _

Hebat kan? Dan aku sungguh-sungguh menikmatinya―menikmati kenyataan bahwa kaumku sangat istimewa. Kaum terpilih. _The Angels._

Kami tercipta dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan lahiriah yang luar biasa. Rupa kami memang menyerupai manusia―kecuali sayap yang kami miliki. Tapi wajah kami sangat menawan—begitu memesona anak manusia yang pernah melihat kami. Tubuh kami yang proporsional, dan dilapisi kulit putih pualam yang lembut, kami tampak seolah bercahaya bagi manusia. Juga jubah yang kami kenakan adalah jubah terindah yang pernah ada—bahkan melebihi keindahan jubah dewa-dewi Yunani. Sangat halus melebihi sutra terbaik manapun di bumi, berwarna putih terang seperti cahaya matahari. Jubah itu seperti air—tangan manusia tidak bisa memegangnya.

Dan mata kami―bolehkah kukatakan kalau mata kami adalah mata para dewa? Tidak ada satupun manusia yang akan mampu menatap jauh ke dalam mata kami―tajam, sangat fokus, dengan warna iris yang indah. Setiap warna mewakili setiap kekuatan yang kami miliki. Iris mataku berwarna _jade_―dengan melihat ini kaumku bisa langsung mengetahui kalau aku memiliki kekuatan penyembuh.

Itulah kami… Kuat… Spesial… Suci… Tidak bernoda… Tidak berdosa.

Sejak ribuan tahun lalu, manusia sudah mengenal kami sebagai _messenger of God_. Suara kami―yang terdengar begitu halus dan merdu di telinga manusia, merupakan salah satu kekuatan yang khusus Tuhan berikan bagi kami untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada manusia. Suara ini kami perlukan untuk menyakinkan mereka yang terkadang senang menyangkal keeksistensian kami, para malaikat.

Kemunculan kami yang ajaib di hadapan manusia beberapa millennium lalu juga telah membuat beberapa malaikat kepala—Michael (_Commander of Angel Warrior)_ dan Gabriel _(the Greatest Messenger)—_ tercatat dalam buku sejarah kehidupan manusia. Kehadiran kami akan terus ada sepanjang peradaban manusia masih berlangsung di bumi.

Sangat menyenangkan. Aku bersyukur aku tercipta sebagai seorang malaikat. Aku cantik, sangat cantik—bahkan malaikat lain mengakuinya. Mereka menyanjungku. Rambut merah muda yang indah, mata _jade_ yang teduh dan jernih, wajah cantik yang selalu membuat siapa saja yang menatapku bertekuk lutut, dan terakhir; kemampuan penyembuhku yang langka di antara para malaikat lainnya membuatku semakin istimewa.

Aku memang sempurna. Kurasa._ Atau sebenarnya tidak?_

Aku tidak tahu. Semakin aku memikirkan betapa sempurnanya diriku, aku malah semakin yakin kesempurnaan yang kumiliki tidak selalu membuat segalanya berlangsung baik.

Aku termasuk malaikat terakhir yang diciptakan. Mungkin karena itulah aku memiliki beberapa kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh malaikat lain. Tidak hanya sebagai _guardian angel, _aku juga malaikat penyembuh. Tidak semua malaikat bisa melakukan ini karena kebanyakan dari mereka hanya sekedar malaikat penjaga.

Aku seorang malaikat yang bebas. Aku tidak terikat pada kewajiban menjaga anak manusia sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak seperti _guardian angel_ biasa yang harus menjalankan tugas. Aku bisa menentukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan.

Dan kebebasan ini mempengaruhiku—membuatku menjadi lebih manusia. Terkadang aku melihat dan berpikir seperti mereka. Aku tidak bisa menahan keingintahuanku pada perasaan cinta antara anak manusia—terutama perasaan cinta antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Kami para malaikat tidak mencintai dengan cara manusia. Kami diajarkan untuk mencintai secara universal seperti yang Tuhan lakukan—karena memang itulah kodrat kami.

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi melihat anak manusia yang menjalankannya, kurasa itu adalah jenis perasaan terindah yang pernah ada. Apalagi manusia mengekspresikannya dengan berbagai cara yang manis. Beberapa tersenyum bahagia karena mendapat ciuman pertama. Beberapa menangis karena ditinggalkan dan disakiti. Beberapa lebih memilih untuk mabuk semalaman hanya untuk melupakan kehidupan cinta mereka.

Apakah aku bisa seperti manusia? Mencintai malaikat lain seperti manusia mencintai sesama mereka? Kenapa kami para malaikat tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama?

"_Kita berbeda Sakura…Mencintai seperti yang manusia lakukan akan membuat kita terkutuk…"_

Aku masih bisa mengingat saat mata _onyx _itu menatapku—nada suaranya berat dan lirih. Aku tahu ia benar. Sesama malaikat tidak bisa saling mencintai. Ini adalah aturan… Melanggarnya akan membuat kami terkutuk selamanya… Tidak hanya terkutuk… Tapi juga berdosa. Sama seperti hukum manapun di bumi dan di surga, aturan tidak boleh dilanggar, bahkan oleh Tuhan sekalipun…

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** Er..Sebenarnya apa yang saya buat ini???Huaaa…*tiba-tiba stress sendiri*

Hmmm..Baiklah…Ide ceritanya terus melayang-layang di dalam kepala saya dan menunggu buat di tulis.. Semuanya bermula ketika saya liat foto suami saya Key dan judulnya fotonya Angel Key & Demon Key..Haha... Langsung dehh keinget ama Sasuke trus saya bikin prolog nan pendek ini…

Saya harus bilang bikin fict itu susah..Hhaha, tapi saya bakal berusaha bikin cerita yang bagus… ^^v

Minna-san, buat yang read dan ngeripyu *buat yg hanya read juga*

THANKS BEFORE!!!

*Semoga kalian mau menantikan chapter 1 nya*

*Semoga saya nggak lelet bikin fict ini*

^_^

**© 2009 Shiho's Project**


End file.
